Surprising phone call
by WRose
Summary: The Detective gets news. Does he have a teenager child? What does the Grimm do? Sequel is posted. Sequel/Main story: "Grimms" *****Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm or Harry Potter


_**3\. August. 2019 **_

* * *

oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo

* * *

**IMPORTANT: This story belongs to my other story: [ Grimm x Harry Potter: Grimms ]. It is sort of the sequel to this story. {/s/13347199/1/Grimms}** **. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grimm(TV) or Harry Potter. **

* * *

.

A police detective is ready for a change. Is ready to start something new. A big change. He buys a ring. That isn't the change he gets which could be a good thing because the girlfriend is controlling and doesn't want the detective to have something that belongs only to him.

The 14th June 2011 changed things for a police detective. He becomes an active Grimm.

The Grimm becomes friends with a Blutbad and deals with "bears". He does his regular police work.

On the 5.7.2011 the captain of the Police Academy in Washington State gets a phone call. He has been waiting for the call since he had been on the phone with the college employee. After many questions he thinks that the teenager really is searching for his possible male parent. He tells him that he will get his answers next week.

The next day he searches for Burkhardt. If he is still is in the police, it will be an easy search. If he isn't, it won't be that difficult. He searches for Burkhardt in the police database. He finds him. Easy. If he would have quit the police, he would have asked a detective to search for him. They are trained to search for persons. It is a bit impressive that a teenager found the Police Academy. A teenager who is still in England. He only had the date, the name of the man, the name of his highschool at that date and the state. Impressive.

Burkhardt now is a Detective in the Portland PD. The Captain of the Police Academy calls Detective Burkhardt at his police station. The detective is not at the station because he has a case. The captain leaves a message. Detective Burkhardt should call him back when he has time. Preferable before the 12th July.

On the 6.7.2011 a woman's corpse is found inside a public transportation. Detective Burkhardt solves the case. "Bees". What did the beequeen warn him about?

When he is back at the station, he gets the message. He doesn't have the nerve to call the Police Academy now. It can wait till next week. On Monday he calls the Academy and is surprised. There is a teenager who says that he is his son. Lily Potter. He hasn't really thought about that woman for a while. He tells the captain that he needs time to think. They agree that the detective will call back the next day and give the captain his decision.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

Detective Burkhardt thinks.

It was 1996 and he was around 14 ½ years old.

He and his aunt moved to Kentucky a few months before it. They often moved around. He had some friends at the highschool. They showed him a café which he started to like himself. The café was in a small little building which had a big garden. One could get something to drink and then enjoy the garden and talking with friends, business partners or strangers. He sometimes spent the afternoon there and read a book.

On an afternoon in autumn he was in that café. He was drinking a milk coffee when he saw a woman. She was talking to an older man. She said something to him and then he laughed. She said something else and he stopped laughing, stood up and went away. She looked sad. She was a redhead and good looking. He read another chapter and then went over to the woman. They started to talk. She was Lily Potter. She told him that she was together with a man but that she didn't know if she liked him or not. She found something out about him and about how she ended up with him. She didn't know if she had freely chosen him or not. She told him that we couldn't leave him because there was something that was signed. She didn't sign it. She didn't want to run away. If she had to stay with him, she wanted to have a night with someone else. She was English and there were in America for their honeymoon. The partner was somewhere else for two days, doing something with sports. She wanted to use that time to find someone. He now understood why the older man left their table. He hadn't wanted to do it. He told the woman that she was pretty and shouldn't have much problem to find someone new. She laughed. They talked for an hour. He looked older than he was; she looked between 18-21 years old. She asked him if he would like to spent the afternoon together and perhaps do more. One thing led to other things. After a kiss were other things and he was interested. He just had broken up with his first girlfriend. She brought him to a small hotel where she payed the room. They slept together. Afterwards they talked again and she asked what names he would chose if he would have children. He answered.

He and his aunt moved shortly after that.

**oXOXo~G~•~G~oXOXo**

Could he really have a son? Did she plan to get pregnant?

Detective Burkhardt's phone rings. He is late with the coffee and goes back to the station.

The Grimm thinks about it and decides to talk to the teenager. If it is real, he wants to know his son. If it isn't real, it won't take more than a DNA test to find out. The next day the detective calls the captain of the police academy which gives him Harry's mobile phone number. The captain tells him what he knows about the situation and that he wants to talk to Harry before the detective calls. After 20 minutes he gets the captain's 'OK'. He calls the number. It rings.

On the 12th July a Detective phones a 13th years old teenager. A Grimm talks to a wizard. They talk for hours. The Grimm will have a big phone bill to pay. The detective thinks that it really could be his son.

He next days they spend talking. The detective thinks that Harry is abused. He wants to search for a new home.

* * *

**"Sequel"/ Main story to this story is: "Grimms" (my story) **

**[****Grimm x Harry Potter] ( /****s/13347199/1/Grimms ) **

**. **

**What do you think? **


End file.
